


Being

by elladifi



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Undressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladifi/pseuds/elladifi
Summary: Dom and Chris, just being.





	1. Dom and Chris' First Kiss

Chris knew it would have to happen now. They had been close friends, best friends, and now boyfriends, but he had always been too nervous to initiate anything real. And they were still young, and both of them were absolutely terrified of messing up.

Christopher Wolstenholme was twenty-three and was still yet to have his first kiss.

His boyfriend, Dominic Howard, was the same.

But as they sat nestled together on the sofa in Chris’s living room, one of the taller man’s arms laying loosely on Dom’s chest, Chris knew that he would change that. _He would._

Today.

They were watching a Disney film, one of Dom’s favorites, Sleeping Beauty. The blonde was leaning on Chris’ chest, the warm weight of his body pressing comfortably into Chris. Dom’s messy mop of blonde hair nestled right under Chris’ chin, which occasionally prompted him to press a gentle kiss to it. Each time, Dom’s ears burned red. Chris adored him more.

“Look!” Dom shouted as Maleficent turned into a dragon onscreen. “This part, it used to make me so scared! She’s so _big!”_

Chris chuckled slightly, the low sound almost being drowned out by the film. Dom, however, felt it, and snuggled backwards further into his chest. “Does she still scare you?” Chris asked, amused by Dom’s childishness.

“Of course not,” Dom huffed. This only served for Chris to laugh more.

“You sure? You seem an awful lot like you’re trying to get me to protect you from the _eeeevil_ witch.” With his words, Chris wrapped his other arm around Dom’s chest and held him tight, in a mock-protective grip.

“No!” Dom giggled, trying but unable to force himself away from the larger man. “I’m not scared. I’m a _grown man!”_ His voice lowered drastically at the last part, and, again, Chris let out a laugh.

Instead of letting him go, though, Chris only bent his neck down and rested his face in the crook of Dom’s neck. “You’re so stupid,” he muttered into the skin there, and he could feel Dom blush. “I love you,” he continued with a kiss to the lean muscle of his boyfriend’s neck. His lips only lingered for a second, before he moved so only his forehead was touching Dom’s neck.

“I love you too,” Dom whispered back, causing Chris to pull his head up.

 _This is it,_ he thought. _Just do it._

“Dom?” Chris breathed, looking the blonde in the eyes. His pupils were blown, his eyes wide and curious. Chris felt as if he would melt under his gaze.

Dom said nothing. He only looked at him in wonder, in curiosity, in slight fear for what would happen.

One of Chris’ hands moved to hold the side of Dom’s face, his thumb running gently along his cheekbone. Unconsciously, his tongue flicked out to lick at his lips, and he only noticed he had done so when Dom mimicked the action. Chris couldn’t believe how unbelievably soft Dom’s cheek was, how well it fit in his hand. “Dom,” he repeated, with more certainty.

Dom moved closer, twisting his body so that they were sitting side to side as opposed to front to back, then drawing their faces together. It was with as much purpose and speed as Chris had moved—as slowly as he could, so much that it appeared as if there was no movement. Yet, it felt like only a second before their noses brushed, and Dom’s eyes fluttered shut with that touch.

_This is it._

Using his hand that was resting on the side of Dom’s face, Chris guided him that tiny distance that separated them and they were _finally_ kissing, Dom’s lips cold and trembling slightly against Chris’.

Chris felt the butterflies in his stomach start flying about a hundred times faster, and they all seemed to go to his head because _here he was, kissing the most beautiful man on the earth._ Chris tilted his head slightly, pulling away for a second before reattaching their lips.

It felt _amazing._ He couldn’t bring himself to open his mouth and try to sneak his tongue in, not yet. He wanted it to stay chaste and grounded and comfortable. And, apparently, so did Dom, whose hands moved towards Chris, one snaking around the back of his neck while the other caressed his cheek in a similar manner to the way Chris was caressing his.

Chris couldn’t think of much else besides the sensation of Dom’s lips on his own, and he moved upwards, tilting Dom’s head upwards slightly in the kiss. Chris’s shoulders bent, and he hunched over to move another hand over to Dom’s face so he was clutching it gently in his palms. He had to hold on, he thought, _or else he’d fly away._

It was, in reality, only about a minute before Chris carefully pulled away. Dom was panting from lack of breath, his cheeks and ears and lips flushed, but he was _smiling_ and all of a sudden Chris was hit with the realization that yeah, he did that.

“I love you,” Chris whispered, moving in to press his lips gently against one of Dom’s reddish cheeks, right in the crevice of where his thumb was still grasping onto him. He lingered there for a few seconds before parting, and again moving to nestle his head in the crook of Dom’s neck. His hands fell from their position of framing Dom’s face, his palms coming to rest on Dom’s hips.

“I love you so much,” Dom replied softly, the hand that was resting on the back of Chris’ neck moving up to stroke his hair. The vibrations of Dom’s throat sent a gentle shiver through the brunet’s spine, and he couldn’t resist placing his lips gently against his boyfriend’s Adam’s apple, too. A short gasp fell from Dom’s lips at the movement, and Chris grinned widely, pulling him in for a hug.

A few minutes passed before Chris spoke. “D’you wanna finish the movie?” he asked softly.

“Mmhmm,” Dom replied, and they settled into their previous position, Chris’ front flush against Dom’s back, almost to the point where the blonde was sitting on his lap.

Chris didn’t fail to notice that Dom’s ears remained red for the entire film.


	2. Short and Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I needed my fix of Wolstendom.

Breakfast was Dom’s favorite meal of the day. Oftentimes, he’d eat it for every meal, especially French toast. At times, Chris was sure Dom had a French toast kink from how much of the food he consumed on a daily basis. Sometimes he’d go days only eating the damn meal.

Of course, Chris used this to his advantage. 

It was the day of their six-month anniversary. To other couples, that might not have seemed like a long time, but neither of them had been in a (healthy) relationship that lasted more than three, let alone a whole half a year. To them, it was special.

The day of, Chris woke up early—as in, 6 am early. He wanted to have time to prepare the surprise for Dom and bring it over to him before he woke up. 

He managed to keep the sizzling of the pan down as he cooked three slices of French toast. Less than gracefully, he served them onto a plate when he was done, sprinkling a dusting of powdered sugar on top. Except, it turned out to be more like a heap, but Dom loved his French toast drowned in toppings.

Including syrup. Which Chris couldn’t find. 

Thankfully, he had gotten up early enough to probably be able to run to Sainsbury’s before Dom woke up, so he used that to his advantage as well, trying not to slam the door on his way out.

Sainsbury’s was only a block away, and Chris thanked every god above that they happened to have a few bottles of the sugary liquid. He paid, his feet shuffling the whole time, before running back to Dom’s house.

When he unlocked the door, he nearly dropped the syrup.

Dom stood over the plate of French toast, his finger knuckle-deep in a pile of powdered sugar. “Chris!” he squeaked, yanking his finger out and causing the white powder to fly everywhere. Of course, the blonde tripped, and Chris really _did_ drop the syrup catching him as he tumbled to the ground.

“That was supposed to be a surprise,” Chris muttered dejectedly after the powder had settled and Dom was safely nestled in his lap.

“Why, love?” Dom asked, innocence in his eyes.

“Erm,” Chris stuttered, looking at the mess on the floor. It was going to take forever to clean. “It’s our six month today.”

“Wait, really?!” Dom exclaimed, shooting to his feet. “A-And you… made me French toast?”

Chris swallowed, still kneeling on the floor. “It wasn’t much, b-but I thought you’d like it,” he continued murmuring, speaking to his knees. “I mean, it’s okay if you don’t. It isn’t a big deal.”

He heard a clutter to his left, and looked up to see Dom gathering two sets of forks and knives, sitting then across from Chris on the floor. Only then did Chris notice the massive amount of powder that had flown into Dom’s already-light hair, and only then did he see the massive smile on his boyfriend’s face. “And you ran out at six in the morning to get syrup for my surprise?” Dom laughed, handing a set of utensils to Chris and taking the fallen syrup container from next to his feet. “You are… the best boyfriend ever. You know me so well.”

With that, he started pouring a waterfall of syrup onto the slices, asking Chris if he wanted any. The brunet took a few bites before feeling full.

“Hey,” Dom said once he was finished. He placed the plate on the floor next to him, moving to straddle Chris’ still-kneeling legs. “You know I love you, right?”

Chris smiled gently at that. “I love you, too, you nerd,” he whispered, sneaking a kiss on Dom’s nose.

“You missed,” the blonde giggled, before pressing his powdery lips to Chris’. 

_Happy six months,_ he seemed to say. _I adore you._

Chris smiled into the kiss.


	3. Undressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutually, they decided not to have sex. Not yet. But they couldn't resist just _seeing_ each other. Just a little bit.

Dom had seen Chris naked many times before.

It wasn’t a new thing—the men had been friends for ages, and things like that just happened. Sometimes. Usually on accident.

He’d never been the one to _make_ him naked, though.

Yet there they were, sitting in Dom’s bedroom, both of them fully clothed, simply _waiting._ Chris had initiated it, saying that he kind of really wanted them to just undress. No sex. Not yet, at least. Chris had just wanted to _see_ Dom, and the feeling was mutual.

But they were too scared to actually _do_ anything. Chris had been absolutely ready, pressing chaste kisses on Dom’s willing lips up until the moment they reached the bedroom, until….

They just sat there.

Dom broke the silence. “I… should I do you first?” he asked timidly, and Chris shrugged. Taking it as a yes, the blonde’s shaky hands moved to the first button of the other’s button down. He refused to look Chris in the eyes, instead focusing on the tiny buttons he fumbled with. His tongue poked out of his mouth as he undid each one tantalizingly slowly, revealing inch by inch of Chris’ chest.

“You…” Dom breathed once all the buttons were off. The shirt still hung on Chris’ shoulders, but he didn’t try to move it, not yet. “You’re beautiful.” His hands ghosted over the layer of hair on his boyfriend’s chest, tickling his palm with it. He had always loved that about Chris—he had _just_ the right amount of body hair. Dom had hardly any, and he felt at times that Chris envied that, but he couldn’t imagine the larger man without any hair. It just… fit him. At times, he even got jealous of it.

Chris said nothing in response to Dom’s breath, instead shrugging his shoulders backwards lightly in an attempt to get his shirt off. Dom finally moved up to kiss at Chris’ neck, pulling the shirt down.

_Okay. Now the pants._

_Or do your own shirt, first._

He stuck with the latter, moving up from the edge of the bed where he had sat himself and standing, reaching his arms behind him to grasp at the back of his t-shirt. In one fluid motion he pulled it off, tossing it onto the floor. It was hardly a striptease, but he could see Chris lick his lips at the sight.

He grinned, resuming his position at the edge of the bed. Slowly, ever so slowly, he moved his hands down to unclasp the button of Chris’ jeans. With even more measured movements he slid down the fly, exposing a few inches of Chris’ plain black boxers. Hoisting his hips up, Chris helped Dom to pull his pants down all the way to his ankles, all the while his own hands remaining at his sides on the bed. Again, he moved off the bed to push off his own clothing, except this time it was much, much slower. He made sure that Chris was _begging_ by the time he got his pants to his knees.

“Dom,” he breathed out, moving to get up. “Please. Wanna see you.”

The blonde only pushed his boyfriend back onto the bed, continuing to slide his pants down as slowly as he could. “Wait.”

Eventually, he kicked them off, Chris almost visibly drooling as he laid back and let Dom crawl onto him. Tiny butterfly kisses decorated his chest. He shivered as they moved up towards his mouth. “Babe,” he muttered against Dom’s lips. “Are you gonna do the last bit, or will I?”

Dom shrugged. Chris smirked, his hands floating from his sides up to hold Dom’s arse in his hands, his thumbs hooking onto the waistband of the soft black fabric that covered it. A sharper exhale fell from Dom’s lips as he lifted his hips just enough for Chris to slide his boxers off. Slowly, he followed suit with his own, then resting his hands back on Dom’s hips.

He pulled him down so that they touched, _finally, yes, thank you God._

Dom had a similar thought, one that explained itself in a long, keening moan. He wanted to cry out as he ground his hips into Chris’, but he had to push to the forefront of his mind that they promised they wouldn’t have sex, not yet, because he had something planned for when they did. 

So he forced himself from Chris, who let out a disappointed sound as he rolled off and onto his side. “Come on,” Chris muttered, moving his hands to his face. 

“I have a surprise for you when we do it!” Dom defended, but he could still feel his dick twitching in interest.

Chris frowned. “Not even a little bit?”

Dom shook his head, burrowing his head into Chris’ shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“No, ‘s fine. This surprise better be worth it, you twat,” Chris giggled, one of his hands coming to rest on Dom’s shoulders. 

“Chris?”

“Yeah, babe?”

Dom’s words were muffled but understandable. “You… do you…?”

“Of course. You’re gorgeous.”

Dom hummed, pushing himself more towards Chris. The taller man’s skin was warm against his own. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” his boyfriend replied, pulling the blankets up over them as they wordlessly decided to go to sleep.


	4. Astraphobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **astraphobia**  
>  [as-tr _uh_ - **foh** -bee- _uh_ ]   
> noun, _Psychiatry._  
>  1\. an abnormal fear of thunder and lightning.

Dom’s secret to top all secrets was that he was terrified of thunder. He’d always make sure to be in a separate room from everyone else when a storm passed over, and if someone knocked, he’d say that he was busy and didn’t have time to talk. In reality, he usually pulled himself under a blanket and wrapped it as tightly as he could around his shoulders. It was something about the electricity, he tried to tell himself, because he wasn’t scared of fireworks or guns. No, just thunder.

It was a Sunday night. Chris was staying at his house, and they were currently in the living room, lazily sharing a bag of chips with beers in hand. Some cooking show was on, and Dom had gotten really into it, writing notes about recipes and ingredients that he needed to buy and try. Chris’s arm was draped over his shoulders, keeping them close but not too close.

He was so focused on the show that he didn’t hear the gentle patter of rain on the roof. What he did hear, though, was the first crack of thunder in the sky. He visibly jumped, stilling after he remembered Chris was sat right next to him.

The taller man laughed heartily. “That scare you?” he asked, obviously in a joking manner.

Dom shuddered. “I’m gonna go to bed.”

“What?” asked Chris as Dom put the chips and beer on the coffee table and practically ran to bed. “Dom, come back! It’s just a bit of rain!” But he was too late, and Dom had shut the door, promptly burying himself in the covers.

It only took a few seconds for Chris to come into the bedroom and see a lump under the covers where Dom was. “Love?” 

Dom didn’t answer. Another crash of thunder echoed through the house, and he let out a yelp, covering his ears and shaking his head. “Go away,” he shouted at Chris. “I don’t want you here!”

Nevertheless, a hand pulled away the blanket, and exposed Dom laying, fully clothed and quivering on the mattress. “What?” Chris asked. “Is that from the _thunder?”_

Another head shake. “Go away!”

Chris’s hand moved to rest gently on Dom’s back, and the blond looked up slightly. “Come on,” Chris said, sitting cross-legged on the bed. “Come here.”

Reluctantly, Dom crawled into his lap. “I hate this,” he whispered. “I feel like a fucking kid.”

“Hey,” Chris said, just as another boom shook the walls. Dom clung to his shirt and pulled him closer, the brunet holding him tightly. “Don’t worry. We’re all afraid of something, yeah?”

“Yeah, but… only kids are afraid of thunder. It’s _gay.”_

“How long has this been happening?”

Dom’s ears turned red. “Years.”

“And you never thought to tell me? Is that why you disappear every storm?”

Dom nodded. He leaned further into Chris’s chest, and he felt a kiss being pressed to the top of his head. “I don’t like it. I don’t know why, ‘cos fireworks and stuff don’t scare me. It’s just… it’s just the thunder.”

One of his arms curled around Dom’s shoulders, while the other hand stroked his hair. “It should be over in half an hour. You can take that, right?”

Dom nodded.

They sat there, one holding the other, Dom shivering with every burst of thunder. Chris shushed him, occasionally, stroking his head as if he were a child, but the blond didn’t care—he was too frightened of the thunder to notice.

When the storm subsided, and Dom calmed down, they cuddled for real, as opposed to Dom just clinging on to Chris.

And many kisses were shared that night as they undressed and fell asleep, the rain still pattering but the thunder gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I've been wanting to update this for a while, and this is a really short filler chapter, but that's okay. This'll probably have seven chapters total.


End file.
